Somebody's Nobody
by KennyMcCormick1313
Summary: I'm a Nobody. I have no heart – no soul – and my "only purpose" is to be a servant and a guardian to a Somebody. A not-yet-romance.
1. Them

**My first (published) Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. If you're looking for instant AkuRoku gratification, I'm sorry. You'll have to go elsewhere for now. I plan on this being a _story_ with a _plot_ and _meaning. _So, read on if you're looking for any of that. I bet that there isn't another fanfiction like this one anywhere here.**

* * *

><p>They're watching me.<p>

I _know_ They're watching me.

_Of course_ They're watching me. It's what They _do_. It's _all_ They do. It's Their _job._ But why do They have to be watching _me?_

Because They _know._ It's Their _duty_. Their _calling_. Their only goddamn reason for _living._

But still.

_Why **me**?_

I watch Them carefully out of the corner of my eye as I tug my biology textbook out of my stuffed-to-bursting-with-useless-shit locker and jam it into me equally-as-stuff-with-useless-shit backpack. They somehow manage to remain stock still the whole time while the other students of Twilight Town High mill about them. Some of them follow Their line of sight and give me apologetic headshakes. Some turn away completely once they see it's me. They all know what's happening, and they know there's nothing they can do to stop it. I just try my best to ignore them.

Slowly, I close my locker, snap my black and red lock back on, and turn around, hoping to make it into my classroom without Them catching me. They can't catch us once we're in the classrooms.

But that's when I hear it.

"Axel Flurry." One of them calls. _Oh, shit. Why? Someone up there just fucking _hates _me._ I turn to see that it was the older of the two. His hair – black with two white stripes (he reminds me of a skunk. I'd laugh, but I'm currently not really in the position to) – was pulled back into a ponytail and one eye was covered by an eyepatch (a pirate skunk? Okay. Now I take a second to laugh). He and the other one – blonde crew cut with some facial hair I don't bother to take note of – are already walking towards me. After only a short pause, I turn back around and bolt down the hallway, dropping my backpack for the sake of agility.

I can hear Them running after me and I grind my teeth, wishing I could just duck into one of the classrooms and be done with it. But no. They just _had_ to Identify me, making it damn near impossible to get away. I hear Them getting closer, shoving kids out of the way only seconds after I've darted around them. Two and a half years on the track team have really paid off. Putting extra strength into my already lengthy strides, I manage to make it to the front door. With one good shove I'm finally…

… trapped. I'm trapped.

The door is locked.

The goddamn door is goddamn locked.

_The goddamn fucking door is goddamn fucking locked._

I'm still staring, slack-jawed, at the damn thing when They – huffing and wheezing from the run, serves them right – catch up to me and place their hands heavily on my shoulders. I know I'm done, that there's no way out. But I can't help it. It's not fair. It's _not. Fucking __**FAIR.**_

Then the door bursts into flames.

It's the last thing I see before the older man knocks me out.

* * *

><p>When I come to, I find that I can't move very far. And that when I <em>do<em> move, something rattles. Not the sort of rattling I'm used to – not pocket chains or loose bracelets – no. But a loud, heavy, scraping rattle. And my arms are _heavy_. I lift my right arm a bit and open my eyes, startled by the lack of light – as only a single flickering torch lights the small area – and stare at my wrist.

There's a shackle on it.

And that shackle's attached to a chain.

Which, in turn, is attached to the ground.

Well _shit_.

I glare hatefully at the offensive metal, and I hear the torch crackle a little louder. Unbeknown to be, at least two sets of eyes are watching me from the shadows outside of what can only be called me cell. Slowly, I can feel the bonds around my wrists heating up as two or three of the links in each chain begin to turn that captivating orange that metal turns as it heats up. I give a couple of test jerks, smiling a little as the thick links begin to give. After a few more pulls and a heavy dose of concentration, my arms are free. I run my hands over my face and through my now-messed spikes and walk unsteadily (_fuck my head hurts_) toward the bars of my cell. I try to melt them as well, but to no avail.

I had heard that They did this to you if you weren't compliant, but I never really believed it. I just though that people were pulling my leg, y'know? A sort of bugaboo that gets children to behave. Yet here I am.

You're probably confused, aren't you? Have no idea who I am or what I'm talking about? Well, here. Let me fill you in.

My name's Axel Flurry, commit it to memory. I'm a Nobody. I have no heart – no soul – and my "only purpose" is to be a servant and a guardian to a Somebody. All Nobodies have at least partial control over an element, and mine is fire. We all have markings, too. Things that set us apart and identify us as less-than-human. Me? Two inverted purple teardrops, one under each eye. And, of course, my unbelievably red hair. Fire truck red. Seriously, it's too red to be natural. But I digress. Nobodies can only feel once they've been Connected to a Somebody. Or so I'm told.

With a sigh, I lean against the cold metal bars, wishing I could affect them enough to at least warm me up, and stare into the murky darkness of what appears to be a dungeon. I'm across from two or three cells, each holding another kid roughly my age (18, if you really wanted to know). Each has a torn flickering outside of it. I'm too distracted by the dancing flames to notice one of the cells' inhabitants moving until I hear a stone _clink_ off of the bars near my head. Startled, I search for the cause. There, in the cubby directly across from me, is a sandy-blonde haired boy with wide, curious eyes. I can't help but smile a little – even in the darkness I can see that they're the same green-blue as my favourite ice cream. He's still chained to the ground, yet he managed to aim and throw the projectile quite efficiently at me. He looks up at me from his cross-legged position on the floor and tilts his head, his hair (some mutant offspring of a mullet and a mohawk, shaved down the sides, long and spiked on the top and back) bouncing a bit.

"You're free!" he suddenly exclaims, scaring me half to death. If I had a heart it would've stopped. I recover enough to nod, watching as the other boy begins to wiggle about like an excited puppy. "How?" he asks after calming down a bit.

In response, the torches outside of our cells flare up momentarily before returning to their dull flicker. "Fire" I reply simply, shrugging.

He lifts his arms up the tiniest bit, chains rattling, and looks at me. I take it to mean _"lend me a hand?"_ and give a half-assed nod before setting to work on his restraints.

Within a minute or two, he's standing, the still-glowing remnants of his chains hanging from his wrists. "Thanks!" he chirps, looking far happier than a Nobody has any right to be. "My name's Demyx, by the way." He walks up to the bars and leans against them, mirroring me. "You?"

I look at him warily, unsure if I should tell him or not. Eventually I cave. "Axel," I say, then frown at his blank expression. "A-X-E-L," I clarify. "Got it memorized?" I tap my temple, my own chains rattling.

"Oooooooohhh…" he mumbles. "And you control fire?" Another lazy nod. _This guy is seriously Dense. With a capital D._ "I use water." He smiles and demonstrates his point by calling forth a little ball of water before letting it fall.

I nod thoughtfully for a moment before we hear footsteps. Then the pirate skunk is standing in the centre of the room. "Well done, Flurry." He commends, smirking. "Now rest up. You'll need your energy." And with that, he walks away, leaving Demyx and I to stare at each other in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? My first KH bit of work? How did I do? Also, I'm open to promts and requests. <strong>

**~KennyMcCormick1313~**


	2. Somebodies

I'm only half-listening to the teacher's lesson, my head resting on my desk. It's been a week since the Finders caught me and dragged me to this place. I've gotten one letter from home – from my mom, telling me how sorry she is for what happened to me and how she will visit over the Christmas break. So far, the only Sombodies we've met ar our teachers, and even then they're always accompanied byt their Nobodies and at least one school Guard. Apparently we're still too dangerous to be let near the Sombodies. As if we haven't been around people our whole lives. Well, I guess some of my classmates are only just discovering their powers, but even so. We haven't all suddenly turned Feral.

I turn my head slightly to look at my now close friend Demyx, talking animatedly to a slate-haired teen I've come to know as Zexion. I'm pondering how someone without a heart can show so much emotion when I hear the teacher mention something on that very subject.

"Nobodies are believed to have been Sombodies in a past life," she was saying, walking around to the front of her desk and leaning against it. "It's said that they were once Somebodies who committed some unforgivable sin and are now destined to live out the rest of their existences as Nobodies. Heartless and soulless servants to the remaining Sombodies." I frown thoughtfully at this, as it's the first I've ever heard of it, and eagerly wait for her to continue. "Now, what this means is that any 'emotions' that Nobodies exhibit are simply memories of the true emotions felt during their first lives." She pauses again and cast a sidelong glance at her Nobody, an insubstantial looking man named Vexen who has a wicked mastery of ice, before continuing on. I don't much like the guy. "Having said that, I believe it's bullshit." Cue the murmurs and gasps of disbelieve that accompany a teacher swearing. Normal school or prison-like Nobody school, some things never change.

"I believe you are all capable of true feelings, even without being Connected." She strolls back to the centre of her teaching space. "I want all of you to think about this over the weekend." With that, she dismisses us and we all make a mad dash for the door.

* * *

><p>Eventually, I make it back to the dorms. I share a room with Demyx (apparently it's pretty common to put two opposing elements together. Something about promoting balance), but he's gone off to some library somewhere. I would've gone, but the temptation to turn all that paper to ash would be overwhelming. Hey, I said I wasn't Feral. Not that I wasn't still tempted. I mean, I have a decent control over my element. But fire's tough to tame.<p>

I flop down onto my bed and stare at my ceiling, my red spikes splayed above my head, brushing against the headboard I'm sure. I sigh heavily and close my eyes against the hollow aching in my chest. I can't tell if it's an emotion, or the deafening lack thereof. Eventually, I doze off.

* * *

><p>My dreams are full of dark swirls and frightening shapes. I'm not easily scared or confused, but I wake up with a start in a cold sweat. I look over and see Demyx snoring away in his bed and begin to relax. It was, after all, just a dream.<p>

* * *

><p>The weekend passes uneventfully and Monday comes far too soon for my liking. I enjoy my sleep far too much to have my weekends slip away. I'm not lazy, no. I'm anything but. I just like sleeping. Got it memorized?<p>

So, unfortunately, here I sit in yet another one of my classes. This one is about recognizing the would-be threats to our future Somebodies. There were minor threats, like small negative energy spirits names Heartless, and other lesser things. But the biggest threat? Heh, yeah. You got it.

Other nobodies.

Hearing that makes my blood boil, and the constantly-lit candle that sits at the front of the room flares up. The teacher looks from the blazing wax stick to me, the only fire user in the class, with a mixed look of warning and understanding. With a grimace, I use the breathing exercises that I've taught myself to try and calm down. The flame subsides.

Demyx, my cellmate turned roommate, leans over and nudges me. "You alright, Axel?" he asks, looking curious.

I shrug and lean back, putting my arm over the back of my seat. I'm almost starting to doze off when the teacher says something that I hadn't expected to hear until at least midterm.

"Today, you will be meeting Somebodies." Cue the excited chatter. "You most likely will not be finding your Somebody, or should I say your Somebodies won't be finding you." Groans of disappointment. "The group you will be meeting is on a class trip of sorts, and most have never seen an Un-Connected Nobody. They may also be the first Un-Connected Sombodies that many of you have seen." I make a noise somewhere between a snort and a scoff, remembering that not everybody went to a normal school. In fact, the majority when to Nobody-specified schools. The teacher shoots me another warning glare and I hold up my hands in faux-apologetic surrender. "So I expect you to be civil." He motions for his Nobody – a great mountain of a guy name Lexaeus, who seems as dense as the rocks he controls – to open the door. "Remember, Nobodies. The Sombodies will come to you." And the door opens.

* * *

><p>They walk in and instantly huddle together in little groups, like when the grade school kids visited my high school. It reminds me of when those two lion cubs are surrounded by hyenas in that one Disney movie. We probably look like crazed beasts to them. Poor kids. They seem to vary in age from 14-18, and I wonder – not for the first time – if there's any kind of grade system in this school. I smirk at the idea of being the same age as the oldest among them. The stare at us with some kind of mix of fear and awe before one particularly quirky looking one – spiked brown hair, crazy blue eyes, and a friendly smile – steps forwards and weaves his way between our desks. He stops in front of an indifferent looking silver-haired teen that I vaguely remember had introduced himself as Riku.<p>

Suddenly, the kid's smile seems to explode, looking like it could eat his face if it wanted. "I'm Sora!" he announces, plunking down on Riku's lap.

And all Hell breaks loose.

Suddenly a sea of Somebodies surges forwards, paring up with the Nobodies around me. I yawn and look as disinterested as I can muster until the noise and movement dies down.

Well shit.

I'm the only Nobody who hasn't been stuck with a ball of over-emotive energy.

Well shit again.

There's one lonely looking Somebody standing awkwardly at the front of the classroom. I put on my best Cheshire cat grin and go to stand up. But before I can move, that great brute of a guy slams his calloused hands down on my shoulders and forces me further into my seat.

"Your instructions were to-" he begins to hiss into my ear.

"Let the Somebodies come to you. Yeah. I know." I tap my temple once, something that everyone recognizes as my stand in for 'got it memorized. I relax into my seat, focusing my acid green eyes on the blonde at the front of the room.

He looks everywhere but at me, and that's fine. I get a chance to study him. Some part of me notices that Lexaeus has released me. The Somebody is short – probably a little under a foot shorter than me. That puts him at – what? – 5'6"? 5'4"? Probably the second one. He kinda looks like that first kid, Sora. But his hair's styled different, more swept to the side and blonde, but still. I watch his piercing blue eyes dart around the room, searching for something other than me to star at. Suddenly, he finds the window highly interesting. I raise a thin eyebrow (also red. So, yeah. It's natural.) but otherwise continue my studying. He's wearing a black vest – zipped up to his neck – underneath some off-white half vest that he's left open. I can see a little red interior. And two-toned pants. Somehow, it doesn't seem to suit him, and I get the feeling that he's dressed up. I get the feeling I'm being watched, so I flick my eyes back up to his face.

And, whaddaya know, he's looking at me.

I smirk once more and lock eyes with him. For a split second, I swear I can feel a pounding in my chest. I choose to ignore it and hold the little Somebody's gaze. Slowly, ever-so-slowly (god, I hate slow), he begins to walk towards me. Finally, he's standing in front of my desk. I look at Lex out of the corner of my eye and my smile broadens when he gives a small nod.

I stand and offer my hand to the kid, smile now full-blown. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He ignores my outstretched hand and I pull it back to awkwardly scratch at my head, smile wavering slightly. "Um… want to sit?" I motion towards my empty desk, but he still doesn't move. I frown and stuff my hands into my pockets, wondering what to do next.

I'm so deep in thought that I nearly jump out of my skin when something taps me on the shoulder. Turning around, I see that Sora kid smiling up at me with the ever-stoic Riku standing with his arms folded behind him. I arch an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"That's Roxas," he says, pointing to the silent kid, "he's my twin – we're 16 – and he doesn't talk much. Don't be offended, it's just how he is!" My smile returns and I give Sora an amiable clap on the shoulder.

Bad Idea.

Suddenly, my chest and face smash against the ground, all air forced from my lungs. My head's spinning and I can barely hear shouting over the pounding in my ears. Slowly, I begin to make out the words being shouted, or at least the voice shouting them. It's Lexaeus, that much I know. It explains the weight holding me down. He's yelling for me to stop struggling, so I go limp – my self-preservation instincts kicking in. He hauls me roughly to my feet and I taste blood – my lip split when I hit the ground.

I look down at Roxas and force a smile, the pain from my lip turning it into more of a grimace. "I'll see you later, Rox." I call over my shoulder as Lex pulls me away. "After all, we're friends now."

And right as I get shoved out of the room, I swear I can see him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I really like this story. I love Axel. He's such a little arse. Then again, all my favourites are.<strong>

**Anyways, I know it's been forever! I'm sorry! Please review. I love you guys.**


	3. Jailcell

I'm stuck in the exact same cell that's my earliest memory of my new school. The chains are still lying, melted through, on the floor. I sit in the far back corner, my arms wrapped tightly around my knees, pulling them to my chest. Head resting on top. And I'm staring into what was once Demyx's cell.

It's been two days since I got my ass forcefully removed from class and thrown in this cell. I've been here twice in the last two weeks, and it sucks even more this time around. I've got no one to talk to, and they push my food – some nasty gruel that I swear hissed at me on the first day.

"FUCK!" I hurl the word at no one in particular and it bounces back to me off the nasty walls. "This is child abuse…" I look up at the tiny window near the ceiling and sigh. I can see the brightly colored leaves blowing passed it. Fall's my favorite season. Halloween, bright colors, camping. And of course campfires. Back home, mom and Reno always let me take care of the fires when we were camping – it's actually been wickedly helpful in taming my temperamental element. I rest my head back on my knees and close my eyes.

It's going to be another miserable day.

I'm half asleep when I think I hear footsteps coming from the stairs that lead down to my basement prison. I don't bother looking up, even when I hear them stop in front of my cell. Probably another meal, or a guard come to make my life a little more unbearable.

"Axel?" I grunt indifferently, my head staying exactly where I let it fall. I hear some shuffling on the other side of the bars, followed by a soft "oof". "Axel?" the voice repeats, causing me to look up.

Well shit and shit again.

There, sitting on the outside of my cage, is none other than short, silent Roxas. I crawl towards and go back to my huddled-up sitting position. "Roxas?" I ask, unsure if I'm just losing my mind from being stuck down here.

He nods, tilting his head. "You're not a child, y'know. So it's not child abuse." His eyes twinkle the tiniest bit, but he still doesn't crack a smile.

"You heard that?" I look as distressed as I can, widening my eyes in mock horror.

"Mmmhmmm." He nods again, looking thoughtful. "You're pretty expressive for a Nobody, Axel."

I stare at him for a while before breaking out in loud barks of laughter. Before long, I'm gripping myself and tears are streaming down my face. It's probably an overreaction, but I've been down here for so long I'm likely half-crazy. Or half-crazier, depending on who you're asking. After a few minutes, I eventually laugh myself out and I'm left with the occasional hoo and hah. Once I'm coherent enough, I look back at Roxas. "And you're pretty blank for a Somebody! Look, kid. Exactly how many Un-Connected Nobodies have you met? His frown deepens and his brows furrow together. "Exactly. We're pretty human folk, no matter what people tell you. Hey… are you even allowed to be down here? Alone with a _dangerous_ Nobody?"

Oh-ho-ho! What's that? A mischievous tugging at the corners of young Roxas' mouth? Axel 1, Roxas 0.

"No one knows, actually. Well, Sora does." The tugging began to turn into a full blown smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Well well well. Little Roxy is a rule breaker, huh? A Somebody after my own non-heart." I shift to rest against the wall. "You shouldn't be here, though. I don't want you getting in trouble." I frown slightly at the still-grinning blonde.

"I don't mind. After all, we're friends now." We both laugh for a bit, then lapse into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Roxas lifts his wrist and sleepily looks at his watch. "I've gotta head back… but I heard whispers that they'll be letting you out tomorrow." He sticks his hand through the bars and I shake it, smiling at him as he gets up and leaves.

Okay, maybe it's not such a bad day after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick chapter because it was wedged in my notes and I think it was part of the last chapter. Anyways, here you go! Enjoy and please review.<strong>


End file.
